Naruto: King of Babylon
by KitsuneChuy
Summary: Naruto's the hair to the throne of Babylon. watch as this prince struggles to the attain a throne that was long sense thought lost and along the maybe find a bit of love. Type/Moon/ Naruto/ High school DxD/ with elements of different anime not large elements/ harem
1. Chapter 1

**All right so this is a type/moon / naruto / High school DxD crossover i'm not going to be regularly posting because i'm easily distracted but i'll try my best so again please review as much as you can it would be appreciated also this is a harem i mean come on this is a DxD crossover so if you have any suggestions also i have already chose Naruto's peerage all that's left is a pawn so any suggestions also Kuroka is a rook, and she is the only DxD character that i have in his peerage all of the rest are type/moon characters again please review also not the best speller so you've been warned**

Naruto: King of Babylon

Prologue

"AAAHHHHHH" a woman with long strait red hair and two red fox ears screamed out in pain "GET IT OUT OF ME".

"Come on Kushina you can do it just push" a man with untamed shoulder length sliver hair said next to her

"YOU" she yelled turning her head towards the silver haired man her pupils turned to vertical slit "YOU DID THIS TO ME MINATO YOU FLACKY CUNT" the moment she said this the Minato curled into a ball in the far corner and wept as a dark cloud stormed over his head Kushina sweat dropped slightly, times like this she wondered why she loved him she was broken out of her musings when a another jolt of pain went up through her spine "AAAHHHHHHH"

"Minato you idiot come over here put your big girl panties on and hold your wife's hand the baby is crowning" a old man with short spiky silver hair and a silver chinstrap beard said getting Minato's attention and he immediately rushed over to his wife's side as he grabbed her hand he yelped as her claws pierced the skin of the back of his hand he was about to let out a another whimper but was silenced as one of Kushina's nine tails twisted its self around minato constricting his movements

'AAHHHHHH" Kushina screamed again as the last of her baby came out of her she started to pant as the pain slowly seeped away her eyes were half lidded from the punishment she just took slightly thinking that another baby was not a good idea. She was cut of when she heard her baby snoring she turned her head to the direction of the sound and laid her eyes on her baby. He was cute with his cubby whiskered cheeks and his blond hair and the thick red lines that spread across his across his body like a tattoo ….. Wait what. She rubbed her eyes a little to clear them up a bit not sure if what she saw was real she looked back towards her child to see that in fact she wasn't hallucinating her baby had a tattoo across his body the only place it did not touch was his head but she just shrugged it off, she was too tired to worry about that al she wanted was to hold her baby boy in her arms so she filed it in the back of her mined silently thinking if minato or his father had anything to do with this she would hang them by their jewels." old man Zelretch let me see him, let me see my son." She asked and Zelretch passed her the blond haired boy which she cradled in her arms the child woke up reveling sapphire blue eyes with the pupil shaped in a vertical slit, she got one of her tails and started to wave it in front of his face like a makeshift mobile. He started to paw at it lightly giggling when he felt the soft fur of his mothers' tail. The door opened suddenly opened catching the attention of everybody in the room

"Ne I'm not late am I" said a man he was tall had long red hair that curled at the end to form spikes, his face was angular and roguish. He had a red goatee under a slightly feral grin face giving him the appearance of a sly fox, all thought the ears and nine tails helped too.

"Just in time Kurama you grandson was just born" Zelretch said his smile widened above his gray chin strap beard

"Good would hate to miss the birth of the little brat know would I" he said as he started to pull out his pipe

"Tou-san pull out that pipe and I'll give you third degree burns" Kushina threatened Kurama the hand that wasn't cradling her son was suddenly encased with blue fire making sweat lightly his had retreating back into his black haori to put his pipe up

"No need to do that Kushi-chan, damn your getting to be too much like your mother" he said but mumbled the last part.

"what was that darling" a sweet voice said from behind him spoke up and he immediately paled, he turned around to face the women he both loved and feared, he saw her golden blond hair that was tied into a bundle with two long golden strands cascading down her body she wore a regal red kimono with a large bundle of golden fur draped across her shoulders, like all Kitsune she was gifted with supernatural beauty that far surpassed most humans, her long golden nine tails waived majestically behind her and her ears seemed to blend in with her hair perfectly. "I thought I heard you say something" she said with a innocent smile but her red slited eyes told whole different story

"n-nothing my darling Tamamo-Chan" he said sweetly but you could tell he was trying to hid his fear

"Yea I bet" she said her eyes narrowing slightly, as she shifted her gaze towards the infant she immediately went towards "my I" she asked Kushina

"of coarse" she answered putting the child in her mother's arms while this was happening the men in the room were conversing

"dame minato you may be a complete idiot but you do make a cute kid" his surrogate father said

"I second that" Kurama said looking at his wife reminiscing the time when he held the smaller versions of his daughters Kushina and Yasaka in his arms "he without a drought has got the Uzumaki looks going for him that and your intelligence he's sure to turn out great" he said grinning

"We can only hope he doesn't get my sons common sense though" Zelretch said, Minato who was smiling while staring at his new son face faulted at the obvious jab

"Thanks dad thanks, thanks" Minato said a vain threatened to burst on his forehead

"Now now Zelretch he's not all bad he chose my daughter didn't he" Kurama said chuckling his old friend joined in to

"Joking aside I hope you're ready for this Minato I know you fought a war but taking care of kid is a lot harder"

"Don't worry dad as long as I'm around nothing will happen to him" Minato said his gaze turned back to his son and he walked over to him and asked his mother in law for his child as he held him in his arms looking at the small child in his hands and smiled his child was giggling then the door swung open catching the eyes of everybody in the room even the child that's when Kushina's sister walked through it she was about as tall as her sister she had her hair in a bun and she was wearing a long red kimono

"I'm not late am I" she said as she walked through the door but stopped as soon a she spotted the baby "ohhhhh he's just the cutest little thing isn't he" she said as she walked up to him cooing slightly "what's his name" she asked Minato and Kushina Both looked at each other and smiled as they said there sons name at the same time

"Naruto". The room was silent for a bit then Yasaka spoke up

"wow nee-san your really taking this ramen thing to a whole new level aren't you" she said as she face planted she turned to her parents "see guys I told you she needed counseling" but was cut off when a book slammed against her blond head

"It means maelstrom, Goldie lochs" Kushina yelled

"You want to say that again, tomato" Yasaka backfired

"Ah why can't they stop fighting for at least a day" Zelretch sighed

"You wouldn't understand Zelretch it's an Uzumaki thing" Tamamo said huffing slightly her husband nodding his head next to her, Kurama took a look at his grandson or more specifically his full body tattoo and stroked his chin

"Even so the next few years are going to be interesting" he said with a grin

Light shined through a large window illuminating a throne made of carved stone and decorated with gold and red silk. on the throne sat a man he wore a what seemed to be silk of the finest quality it wrapped around his waist and his right shoulder exposing most of his defined upper body which proudly held a tattoo made of red lines that spread along his torso and arms his hair was the color of spun gold making his ruby eyes standout he placed a clawed hand on a lion that had rested its head on its masters crossed legs and started to his scratch its head making the lion purr with delight. As he did this eyes turned back to the mirror that hovered in the throne in front of him, the mirror showed am image of Naruto being born he stared at the infant with interest "what do you think about the boy Abbas" he asked the lion making it look up at the child

"most human cubs cry when they are birthed, but this one does not, earthier from strength or stupidity" Abbas said making the red eyed blond laugh exposing his elongated canines

"Or perhaps a little of both eh Abbas, but alas only time will tell" the blond joked he took one last look at the child then snapped his fingers making the mirror disappear "good night little prince".

 **And cut**

 **so what you think ok later i will be posting a list of peerage members**

 **Thank you Bye  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teatro di San Carlo, Naples, Italy**

Music filled the concert hall as a Purple haired woman sang to the heavens, her beautiful voice echoing throughout the theater the audience listened in awe at the display. High up in one of the Private booths sat a young man. he was in his late teens about six feet tall with shoulder length golden blond hair that loosely framed his whiskered cheeks and Sapphire blue eyes he wore a black button down with the top few buttons open,and in his left hand he held a long cane made of a dark metal and black leather cross wrapped along the handle, a large red jewel was at its head with "Azoth" carved into it. this was Naruto Namikaze he was currently leaning on the guard rail listening intently to the to the beautiful woman on the stage as she sung in Italian. Her curvaceous chests pressed outwards as her voice echoed through the theater enchanting its inhabitants. He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind him but he made no move to answer it

"Please sit down, there is about to be an intermission we'll talk then" Naruto said without looking up from the performance. "Trimmau" he called towards a maid that stood behind his chair she stood at about 5 and a half feet tall with long curly brown hair and slightly tanned skin. "Please get us something to drink" he asked

"Right away master" she said in a emotionless tone of voice as she left the room leaving her master and his guest to there enjoyment. Naruto sat there Enjoying the the purple haired woman's song till the end before the curtain closed and an announcer signaled for the intermission. It wasn't till the man stopped speaking did Naruto turn around to see his unexpected guests. He knew who and what they were of course he could feel them as soon as they entered the building.

"Know what does one of the current Satan's what with little old me" he said as he turned around to see the two devils. The Satan had long red hair that framed his handsome face and had on a three piece suit. A white button down with a green tie, then a dark brown vest that was all covered by a black dinner jacket.

"Sirzechs Lucifer i presume" naruto said as his eyes drifted towards his companion who was a silver haired maid with an impressive bust "And you must be his wife Grayfia Lucifuge i've heard a lot about you two"

"All good things i hope"smiled the satan

"Some, but to the point why would the leader of one of the biblical factions want with a human like me" Naruto asked he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries he never did like dealing with the biblical factions perhaps it had something to do with his parentage but nevertheless here he was.

"Sorry for the interruption but I approached you employer on a matter that she said you would handle" Sirzechs said with a smile on his face

"I'm sorry to tell you but i prefer not to involve myself with matters of the biblical factions" Naruto said as Trimmau walked back into the room holding a silver tray with three cups of tea. Closing the door behind her she proceeded to give each occupant of the booth a cup of tea

"Madame Aozaki mentioned something like that which is why she gave me this, Grayfia if you would please" Sirzechs said as his wife handing him a brown sealed accordion folder and a envelope with a red wax seal which he then handed to Naruto

"I see" Naruto said already not liking the direction this was going 'dammit Aoko' he thought as he took the folder and the letter opening the latter first and started to read to himself.

'Dear Naruto Namikaze

Brat if you're reading this letter than my hunch about your location panned out and you're currently standing in front of the current Lucifer and his maid/Wife speaking of which gives me some great ideas to try out with Alice. Shit wasn't supposed to say that, oh well whatever back to the point he's going to ask you to do something but i'll let him tell you the details. I know you don't like involving yourself in their war but one of our usual customers the Yggdmillennia Family, Darnic has asked that you look up on one of his missing family members a man by the name of Hyouma Sagara apparently he has gone dark somewhere in Kuoh town and Darnic asked for you specifically. And also i want you to go to the funeral of Claudia Hortensia she has something to do with your unique affliction and i suggest you look into her death something seems fishy. But anyway all the information i could get on the subjects is in the folder i suggest you look at it

PS. don't call Alice or i were going on a little trip to the Italian renaissance we will be back next month here's hopping i get some. ;)

Love. Aoko Aozaki'

"Dammit" he said he couldn't refuse Aoko she would blow him to high heaven that woman was violent "ok looks like i'm going to be helping you"

"Just like that" Sirzechs asked

"Well when the Fifth magician asks you something it's in your best interest to do it" Naruto says forebodingly

"Fifth Magician, is that a title of some sort" asked Sirzechs interested

"Perhaps i'll tell you on a later date, but don't you have something to ask me" said Naruto getting to the point. He really didn't want to have to explain the intricacies of the Magic society.

"Ah yes to the point, well i need you to take up residence in the city of Kuoh and protect one of its inhabitants" said Sirzechs

"who am i protecting" asked Naruto

"My sister, you see until now Kuoh was pretty safe there was the usual story devil that tend to pop up but that was it until" he said before stopping reluctantly

"Until what Mr Lucifer, if you want me to do my job correctly you need to tell me what i'm going to be up against" pressured Naruto to which Sirzechs noded

"In a year the three factions have agreed to host our future peace talks in the Kuoh" he said

"I see so anybody looking to agitate that peace will want to cause trouble i the city" Naruto surmised

"Precisely, and while i trust my sister this may draw some higher level enemies. Enemies that i am told you could deal with." Sirzechs continued

"And why not send another devil" asked Naruto

"You see that would be seen by the other factions as use laying a trap. While my sister and her friends are still considered minors in the eyes of the other two factions thus no real threat" summarized Sirzechs

"I see so you need someone who has no allegiance to yours or any other faction" realized Naruto

"Yes you will be provided with a house and and a scholarship to Kuoh academy as well as anything you need the Gremory family will pay you handsomely to for your work" added Sirzechs

"I see how genorise" thanked Naruto

"Yes well this is a delicate situation the other factions also have been made aware that we are hiring you" said Sirzechs and Naruto nodded his head in satisfaction

"Thank you i will leave to Kuoh once the opera is over" said Naruto

"Of course and one more thing as a favor" mentioned the satan

"Yes" answered Naruto

"The younger generation does not yet know of the peace treaty so" asked Sirzechs

"Of course i will be discretion itself" said Naruto reassuringly

"Thank you and good day Mr Namikaze" thanked the lucifer as he and his wife got up and left

"And you to Mr lucifer" replied Naruto as he turned around and waited for the rest of the show to begin

"Things are going to get complicated Trimmau" naruto said aloud

"Should i contact you parents lord Naruto" asked the maid

"No i don't want them knowing about this, not yet at least" he said as the show started again. And the purple haired woman came out dressed in a long white greek robe and a crown made of snakes casted in gold as she got on stage she started to sing her heart out once again enchanting the audience.

"Beautiful" he commented as he stared out onto the stage thinking about the days to come "well at least thing will be interesting"


End file.
